Operation: Matchup
by AJDIZZLE
Summary: Sparx devises a plan to set up Antauri with a girl. What happens? Read and find out! Oneshot.


**Hey guys this is my first story so give me some sympathy. I had my good friends ****Sparx and Nova 4ever**** and ****Caraqueen**** help me with this. I also included my OC in this...no flames.**

Antauri Has A Secret Girlfriend

It was a beautiful, lonely morning as Sparx and Otto sat in front of the video game, battling it out. Chiro was watching, waiting impatiently for his turn. Nova was sitting in a round pod chair, looking bored as she looked on. Gibson was doing the same.

Sparx glanced around and realized that Antauri wasn't present. He sighed and paused the game. "You know, guys, Antauri really needs a girlfriend," he commented.

Chiro nodded. "You're tellin' me."

"He spends all day in his room!" Otto piped up. "He's like a hermit!"

Gibson agreed with a nod. "He needs to get out more, to find a companion who will go through the journey of life with him." Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Gibson? Have you been reading those romance novels again?" Sparx arched an eyebrow.

Gibson squirmed uncomfortably. "...Maybe."

"Guys." Chiro steered their discussion back on track. But where in the name of Shuggazoom are we gonna find a pretty robot monkey that Antauri might be interested in?"

The doorbell rang. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "When did we get a doorbell?" Nova asked.

"I installed it!" Otto beamed.

"I got it." Chiro ran to the door and opened it, and there stood a pretty pink robot monkey with a purple outline and lavender eyes. Everyone's mouths fell to the floor.

"Hi..my name is Brittany," the robot monkey said shyly. "I just arrived...could someone show me around this city?"

It took a moment for everyone to regain their composures. Sparx smiled mischieviously as he put an arm around Brittany and led her in. Nova scowled.

"We have the perfect person to show you around," Sparx said, winking at the team. "Wait right here. Don't move." He released his arm and sped toward the black transport tube. Chiro, Gibson, and Otto scrambled after him, leaving behind the two girls.

"So...do you have a boyfriend?" Nova asked curiously. Brittany glanced at her strangely.

Meanwhile, the boys all scrambled into the room, trying to get in there at once. Antauri wore an amused and disturbed expression. Finally all the boys stood up at once, shaking dirt from their fur (or clothes).

"Hey, Antauri?" Chiro's tone was screechy and fake, trying to hold back laughter. "There's a new girl in town...and she needs some showing around the city."

"Yeah, why don't you do the honors, buddy?" Sparx grinned, a twinkle in his eyes. Antauri sensed it: Something was up.

Gibson cleared his throat. "We all are too busy with various activities of ours; otherwise we would've helped her."

"Does playing the video game qualify as being busy?" Antauri smirked slightly as he floated from the room.

Everyone was bewildered. "Oooh, we just got burned!" Otto laughed.

"Otto...that's not a good thing." Chiro sighed.

Meanwhile, Nova and Brittany were standing awkwardly in the mainroom. Much to their relief, Antauri entered the room, shock showing openly in his expression as he saw Brittany. As quickly as it came, it faded and was replaced with a pleasant smile. "Greetings and welcome to Shuggazoom City. I am best known as Antauri."

Brittany smiled brightly, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Brittany." She giggled.

Antauri politely shook her hand. "I am pleased to meet you as well." He held out his arm. "Shall we?" Brittany blushed and awkwardly took his arm as he led her out the door.

Sparx, Otto, Chiro, and Gibson had come back in time to see their departure. Sparx smirked at Nova. "Am I good or what?" Nova smacked him.

Later, when Antauri arrived home at dusk, he wore a plain expression. He was bombarded by Sparx and Chiro at the door, questions shooting him like darts: "How was it?" "Do you guys have somethin'?" "Did it work out?" "How do you like her?" And "What's for dinner?"

Antauri smiled. "It went just fine," he responded as he brushed past them and headed for his tube.

Otto blocked his way, wearing a wide smile. "Soooo...are you two goin' out?" He didn't pull any punches.

Antauri chuckled. "Brittany is very kind, and I value her as a friend...but no, we are not 'going out'."

"Why not?!" Alarmed, Chiro stepped up beside Otto.

Antauri arched his eyebrows at their sudden interest. "We simply do not have, as you would say...'chemistry'."

"Did somebody say chemistry?" Gibson poked his way into the conversation.

"C'mon, Antauri, give love a chance!" Sparx pleaded.

Antauri frowned. "I appreciate your concern and your attempt for me to have fun, but please do not interfere with my social life." With that said, Antauri went to his room to continue his delayed meditating.

The boys looked dejected. Nova crossed her arms. "See what happens when you mess with someone's love life?" she said sharply. "You guys had no right to do that! Antauri has to make his own choices."

Meanwhile, Sparx was ignoring Nova's lecture and was staring out the window, glancing down at the city with a thoughtful expression. "You know what?" he said, turning to the team. "Krinkle really needs a girlfriend."

Everyone sighed exaggeratedly. Here we go again...

**Thank you and please review. Again thanks to my friends who helped me. Please be nice. I hope you liked my story.**


End file.
